


Nothing That Ice Cream and Netflix Can't Fix

by SebastianStanIsMySmallBean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes is adorable and I Love Him, F/M, Films, Ice Cream, Late Nights, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStanIsMySmallBean/pseuds/SebastianStanIsMySmallBean
Summary: When Darcy is in the mood for some B&J's and Netflix and chilling, she finds an unlikely character in need of some TLC.





	Nothing That Ice Cream and Netflix Can't Fix

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. All mistakes are mine and I apologise for any grammatical or tense errors, I wrote this at work while in the ice cream kiosk and I was inspired.

 

Darcy Lewis creeps through the corridors in her search for ice cream. As she reaches the common room she heads straight for the freezer, her sock covered feet pattering against the tiles. Opening the door she scours the shelves for the goods: cookie dough Ben and Jerry’s. Darcy grins.  
‘Come to mamma.’ Grabbing the tub she rips off the lid. Darcy balances her phone in one hand while grabbing a spoon from the draining board with the other. She began to walk over to the couch spooning mouthfuls as she went.

‘F.R.I.D.A.Y load up Netflix please.’

‘Of course Miss Lewis.’ The TV was brought to life and illuminated the dim room and also one Bucky Barnes. Darcy gave a shriek, which seems to shake Bucky from his trance, body jerking from the offending noise.

‘Jesus Christ, Barnes, what are you doing sitting in the dark?’ Bucky’s eyes looked everywhere but at Darcy.

‘I’m sorry. I’ll leave.’ He rose to his feet but Darcy was quick object.

‘No, no, please don’t leave. Did you... did you want to watch Netflix with me? I was just going to queue up something silly...’ Bucky finally raises his eyes to me hers and nodded, sitting back down into the corner of the seat. Darcy grinned and hopped over the back of the seat landing next to Bucky, making him tense at the body in such close proximity. Darcy paid no mind her only reaction being to grab the remote from beside his leg.  
Darcy entered her profile and began to scroll through the options.

‘Hmmm, what to watch...’ she tapped her chin, eyes moving rapidly over the screen before landing in Anastasia. ‘Aha!’ She looked to Bucky, ‘You okay with this one?’

‘Yeah it’s fine.’ he rasps, shoulders hunching.

‘Sick.’ Darcy smirks. She grabs the blanket off the back of the sofa, tucking it over the both of them. Bucky tenses once more, his eyes widening at the confidence in her touch. With one final pat on his thigh, Darcy clicks play tucking once more into the ice cream. After several bites, she glances over to Bucky, who is staring blankly at the film. Moving the tub towards him, she offers the spoon.

‘Want some?’ Bucky let’s out an unexpected laugh.

‘Uh, sure.’ He goes to grab the spoon but Darcy makes an airplane noise and drives the utensil in waves to his mouth. Bucky swallows, taking the spoon from his mouth and letting a small grin peek through his usual blank face.

‘Good?’ Darcy asks.

‘Good.’ He replies. Darcy offers him the tub, letting him grab it gently.

‘You can have the rest, I’ve had enough.’

‘You sure?’ Darcy smiles and curls her legs beneath her.

‘Yeah. Now shhh, watch the film.’

They spend the rest of the evening curled on the sofa, and it’s not until the morning that they are found by Steve, Darcy drooling on Bucky’s shirt, while Bucky’s mouth hangs open, small snores echoing through the room. Steve smiles, maybe Buck will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in some more Bucky/Darcy pics, please send me some prompts to bear2meow@gmail.com
> 
> I just finished uni and I'm feeling inspired :D


End file.
